The Thief of Lightning
by Thanatoschild
Summary: Percy Jackson knew of the gods since birth. His godly mother told him all about them. Gods such as arrogant Zeus, stuck up Athena, and man-hating Artemis. Now, he's gone to Camp Half-Blood. But no one knows who he is the child of. K to T DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the PJO characters in this story. Only the OCs belong to me
1. I Arrive At Camp Half-Blood

**I Arrive At Camp Half-Blood**

A man slashed at me with his sword. I dodged and stuck out my foot, making him trip and fall. Three more men charged me. I flipped over one and side kicked another one in the head, knocking him unconscious. The remaining two ran at me. I ducked under both their slashes and punched them both in the gut, before knife handing their necks. "My lord, your mother awaits you in her chamber." I nodded my thanks and stopped the training. I walked through the corridors of valuable rock and made my way to my mother's chambers before walking in. I found my mother sitting at her elaborate desk made of ebony and African black wood.

"Mother, you summoned me?" I asked, curiously.

"Yes, my little destroyer," she replied, "The plan needs to initiate now. You remember the plan, don't you?"

I nodded, "Of course, Mother." _You only had me go over three times a day for the past five years._

"Good," said Mother, "Leave as soon as you pack your stuff."

"Yes, Mother. May I go pack now?"

"Yes. Go pack. Bill will take you." Bill was the chauffer that Mother hired.

I nodded and left. I went to my room and looked at it. I would miss this place. I grabbed a backpack out of my closet. I grabbed my favorite clothes and my favorite books and threw them into my backpack. I swung my backpack onto my back. Then, I put my leather gauntlet on my left arm. Mother enchanted it to turn into a shield when I tapped it. After that, I made sure my necklace still hung on my neck before I walked out of my room. Then I remembered something. I ran back in my room and grabbed the package of ambrosia and the bottle of nectar I kept on my shelf. Finally, with a last look at my room, I walked out.

I found Bill at the car. I nodded hello to him, put my backpack into the back seat, and hopped into the passenger seat of the dark green, convertible Mustang GT. "To Camp Half-Blood," I announced. He nodded and drove off to Camp Half-Blood. A couple things about Bill: he is a son of Hermes, so he knows Camp Half-Blood is in New York and he drives very aggressively, so when he drives, I grin as it sends a thrill up my spine. We got close to Camp Half-Blood when I heard a weird noise. Something like a burp, sneeze, and the sound cows make all rolled up into one. I knew that sound anywhere, The Minotaur. "Bill, stop the car." Bill nodded, understanding, and pulled over. I got out of the car and saw the Minotaur. It came charging at me, arms spread wide, like it was trying to make itself bigger than its already eight foot tall frame. I spread my arms; expecting what would come next. The Minotaur gave me a big hug. I scratched it between its horns, "Nice to see you, too, buddy!" I laughed, "I have some apples." I reached into the trunk and threw five apples to him. "There you go." The Minotaur gobbled them up and walked away. I waved and got back into the car. "I'm ready to go now, Bill." Bill nodded and drove me the rest of the way. I got out of the car, "Thanks, Bill." I handed him three twenties. "There's your tip." He nodded and drove off. I conjured up a Nemean Lion statue made of rock and had it charge me. I pretended to slam my shield into its mouth and kill it before falling unconscious. I waited on the ground, pretending to be unconscious. I felt two pairs of arms grab my arms and drag me into the camp. I heard whispers from the other campers, such as, "Did you see that? He killed the Nemean Lion!" I smirked inwardly. After the two campers picked me up and put me into a bed, I pretended to become conscious again. "Wh-wh-where am I?" I asked.

A blonde girl with stormy grey eyes replied, "Camp Half-Blood."

"So I made it?" I asked.

The girl looked at me in surprise, "You knew to come here?"

"My mother told me about it, she said it could protect demi-gods like me," I responded.

"Actually, unless you lived on Olympus, only Camp Half-Blood can protect you," the girl corrected me.

 _If only you knew how wrong you are._ "What's your name?" I asked.

"I am Annabeth Chase," the girl replied, "What's yours?"

"I am Noxtos Stone," I replied.

"Why Noxtos?" Annabeth asked curiously.

My mind raced, trying to figure out an explanation, "Well, my mother likes dark things, like the night. Also, because my father doesn't pay attention to us, my mother said I had to the protect the family. When she named me, she combined the Greek words for night and guardian to form the name Noxtos."

"Interesting," said Annabeth, "So your dad is an Olympian?"

"Nope," I replied.

"Oh, so your mom raised you. Which Olympian is she?" Annabeth asked.

"She isn't an Olympian," I replied. I felt, right then, that Annabeth just lost a ton of respect for me.

"So, she is a minor goddess?" she asked, disdainfully.

"I guess," I said, outwardly calm. On the inside, I was boiling over. _How dare Annabeth assume that my mother is a minor goddess? My mother is_ _a primordial goddess, more powerful than all the Giants, Titans, and Olympians combined._ Then a voice sounded in my head, **_Hush, my son. The arrogant daughter of Athena doesn't know of me._** I replied, _Ok, Mom, I'll calm down._ She answered, **_Good._** Then I felt her presence leave my mind.

Annabeth said, "I guess you will be claimed at the camp fire tonight, if at all. It is rare for demi-gods to be claimed, only the best of us are claimed. It is even more rare for children of _minor_ goddesses to be claimed." She walked off.

I stood up and saw a centaur, who I assumed was Chiron, trot up to me. "Hello, young hero. What is your name?"

"Noxtos Stone," I replied.

The centaur nodded, "Hello, Noxtos. I am Chiron and I am in charge of training the heroes here."

"Hello, Chiron," I replied, "Where do I put my stuff?"

"For now you will live in Hermes cabin, until you are claimed, if you are claimed," Chiron replied.

I nodded, thinking, _Sheesh. They really know how to raise a demi-god's hopes_. I followed him to Hermes Cabin.

"Before we go in, I will warn you that you should keep your most treasured stuff on you or in your hands," Chiron warned.

I nodded and made sure my dog tag and leather cuff were on. Then, I walked in. No one was there. _Probably training somewhere_ , I thought.

Chiron stated, "Currently, the Hermes Cabin is busy training. Would you like to get set up?"

I nodded. Chiron then said, "After you are set up here, come see me at the Big House."

I nodded again. Chiron left and I started getting my stuff out. I found a camouflage sleeping bag and put all my clothes in it. I took out my book and placed it in the sleeping bag. Then, I looked around to make sure no one was looking and made the earth surround the sleeping bag. The earth surrounded it and sunk back into the ground with no trace that the sleeping bag was ever there. I took my ambrosia and nectar, mashed it all up, and placed it into my backpack. Then I put the backpack on the counselor's bed and put a note on it that read: _Dear Luke, I adore you so much. Love, a secret admirer. P.S. The backpack is for you._ I did not really know who this Luke person was, but I assumed that it was the counselor's name because it was on his bed. I also knew that the Hermes cabin would accept me immediately for pulling a prank so quickly. Bill had once told me, "The faster you prank someone in Hermes cabin, the more respect you will gain." Once I was done there, I walked over to the Big House.

I entered the Big House and the first thing that caught my eye was a stuffed leopard head that turned. It was clearly alive. _That's interesting_ , I thought. The next thing that caught my eye was the fact that Chiron was in a wheel chair now. I raised an eyebrow and asked, "Chiron, how do you fit?"

"It is magical, Noxtos," Chiron replied, "Also, the leopard is named Seymour. Mr. D had pity on him and brought him back to life."

"Mr. D?" I asked, knowing who Mr. D was.

"The god of wine and madness," answered Chiron.

"What is he doing here?" I asked, again, knowing why he was here.

"He is on probation for chasing a nymph that Zeus declared off limits," answered Chiron, "As a result, he is here for the next one hundred years and can't summon himself any alcohol."

"Interesting," I said, "Why did you ask me to come here?"

"I show an orientation video to every new demi-god who comes," said Chiron, "Come with me to the theater and I'll show it to you."

I nodded and followed him into the theater. I sat down in one of chairs. Chiron pressed play and the orientation video started. It began with the words Camp Half-Blood scrawled across the screen in Greek. After that, a deep voice spoke. It said this, "Since the dawn of the Ancient Greeks, Camp Half-Blood has existed. It has travelled with the Olympian council." As it spoke, a video of Camp Half-Blood changing throughout the years played. "You, young demi-god, are a child of one of the Greek gods. As such, you will fight dangerous monsters, cruel people, and your fatal flaws. Learn your fatal flaw quickly or it will truly prove fatal." Then the video ended and Chiron led me out of the theater. "Do you want to go see the Hermes cabin, now?" Chiron asked.

I nodded, "Sure."

Chiron took me to the arena, "Luke! A new demi-god as arrived."

The teenager, who I assumed was Luke, asked, "Regular or undetermined?"

Chiron responded, "Undetermined."

The Hermes cabin groaned, "Not again."

Luke took me by the arm, as Chiron left. "Let's see how good you are at fighting."

I nodded and tapped my gauntlet. My camouflage circular shield with a black serpent on it appeared on my arm. Luke unsheathed his sword. Luke looked at me confused, "Do you have an actual weapon?"

"No, but I used my shield the most when I trained with my mom," I answered.

"Is your mom a demi-god?" Luke asked, even more confused.

"No," I responded.

"So she must've been a minor goddess," Luke said confidently.

"I guess," I said.

Luke charged me with his sword. I brought my shield up and stopped the blade. Luke stepped back, "You have quick reflexes." I only shrugged. Luke slashed at me. I ducked and hit him in the stomach with my shield. He let out a gasp of pain. Then, I swept his feet out from under him and punched him in the nose, making it bleed. "Do you want to continue, Luke?" I asked, innocently.

"No," he gasped out, painfully.

"Then I win?" I asked.

"Yes," he answered, still in pain.

I nodded and walked back to where the rest of the kids from Hermes cabin stood. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

"No one has ever beaten Luke before," one of the boys said.

"Well, I guess I was just lucky," I said. I tapped my shield and it turned back into my leather gauntlet. I walked back to where Luke was. "Want help to get to the infirmary?" I asked.

Luke nodded. I helped him stand up and supported him as we walked to the infirmary. On the way there, I heard kids whispering. Apparently, word had already gotten out that a new kid had just defeated Luke, the best fighter in the camp. We got to the infirmary where some kid named Will Solace from Apollo cabin took Luke and got to work.

I left the infirmary and wandered around. I was on my way to a lava-spewing climbing wall when I heard people shouting. I looked over at the camp entrance. The Minotaur was there. He was battling some demi-god. The Minotaur made the kid's mother disappear. Then, the kid, by some stroke of luck, killed the Minotaur. The kid stumbled into Camp Half-Blood and two kids took him to the infirmary. I was raging on the inside. That kid had just killed my best friend. I saw Annabeth walk over to the infirmary. _I wonder if that is her job, to see all the new demi-gods that come to Camp Half-Blood_. Then I heard the conch horn for dinner.

I walked over to the Pavilion for dinner. I sat at the Hermes table and the wind spirits brought me a cheeseburger and a Sierra Mist. I ate and then walked over to the brazier and pushed some of my burger in and mumbled quietly, so no one would hear me, "For my mother." I left my dishes in the kitchen and walked to the campfire.

Once everyone had gotten to the campfire, Apollo cabin started leading the camp in songs. The Chiron, in centaur form, announced, "Today two new demi-gods arrived. Which of you would like to go first?" The kid and I both stood up at the same time and glared at each other. I increased the intensity of my glare and the kid sat down. "I am Noxtos Stone," I said before I sat down. The camp cheered. Then the kid stood up, "I am Theo Kelton," he said. As he sat down, a holographic trident appeared over his head. The camp cheered even louder. Then Chiron announced, "All hail Theo Kelton, son of Poseidon." Chiron and all the campers kneeled. I just sat there and didn't budge. A girl next to me elbowed me, "You have to kneel. Otherwise you will be tossed out of camp." Grudgingly, I knelt.

After staying kneeled for about a minute, everyone stood up. Then, deciding to get revenge on Theo for killing the Minotaur, I said, loud enough for everyone to hear, "So we have a child of an oath-breaker here." The silence that followed was deafening. The fire turned black and was small. Theo looked at me and said, "What do you mean by child of an oath-breaker?"

"Oh, did no one tell you?" I asked, "Your father swore an oath on the River Styx to never have a kid again."

"Liar!" Theo accused.

"Am I really a liar? Ask anyone here," I said, smirking.

Theo looked at Annabeth, "Is it true?"

Annabeth nodded, "It is, Theo."

Theo stormed off. Annabeth followed him, brushing past me, "Look what you've done. You are only jealous that you weren't claimed."

Connor and Travis Stoll, who took over as counselors of Hermes, while Luke was in the infirmary, said, "Hermes cabin! Let's go now." I followed them, along with about four other kids. We walked into the cabin. Immediately, all the kids noticed the backpack, "Should we leave it there?" asked one of them. Connor nodded, "Let's leave it and see his reaction later." I had to sleep on the floor because there weren't enough beds, but I was ok with it. The closer I was to the ground the better.


	2. I Help Capture A Flag

**AN: Hey guys, this is the author. I just wanted to let you know of a poll on my profile. It's to decide who Noxtos Stone should date. It's for much later in the story though. I just want to know what you guys think because I can't decide. Thanatoschild AKA Kyle Storm, out.**

 **I Help Capture A Flag**

I woke up the next day, bright and early. I went to the showers and changed. I refused to wear a Camp Half-Blood shirt. I went with camouflage pants and a camouflage T-shirt with the word Dauntless on the front in black. I walked over to the Pavilion for breakfast and had pancakes and a fruit cup. I offered some of my food to my mother in the brazier. Then, I went over to where Travis and Connor were, "Hey, Stoll brothers. What do we have first?"

Connor spoke first, "Archery."

Travis then spoke, "Then hand to hand combat."

Connor spoke again, "Then we have free time for the rest of the day."

"Easy schedule today?" I asked.

"No, we have Capture-the-Flag after that," answered Travis.

"Oh," I said. I heard that Capture-the-Flag wasn't the easiest thing at Camp Half-Blood. I followed the kids from Hermes cabin to the archery field. I picked a recurve bow and waited for the signal. Connor shouted, "Fire!" I pulled the string back and released the arrow. Bull's-eye. I shot another arrow. It split the first arrow in half. Bull's-eye. I kept shooting arrows. Thirty minutes later, all the arrows that I shot were split in half. Travis shouted, "Clear!" We picked up the arrows, throwing all our broken ones in the " **BROKEN ARROWS** " bin.

We all walked over to the arena where we would train against each other. I tapped my gauntlet and my shield appeared on my arm. I faced Travis. Travis slashed with his sword. I blocked the cut, and then kicked at him. He jumped away, dodging the kick. Then he stepped forward and attacked with an undercut then a side cut. I jumped away from the undercut then blocked the side cut with my shield. I brought my fist up to distract him. Travis saw through my feint and slashed at my unprotected legs. I jumped and came down hard on his sword, trapping it between my feet and the ground. Then, I slammed my fist into his stomach. He let go of his sword. "Yield?" I asked. He nodded. I helped him up, off the ground. "Good fight," I told him. He only nodded, still trying to regain his breath.

After Hermes cabin finished fighting, we went to dinner. I had a Caesar salad and French fries with a grape juice to drink. I put some of my food in the brazier and went to the Hermes table.

After everyone else finished up, we went back to Hermes cabin. Connor and Travis sent me to get our allies. I looked at the list. I knocked on Ares cabin door. A girl with red hair and brown eyes answered, "What do you need, punk?"

"Meeting for Capture-the-Flag in Hermes cabin," I answered. The girl, who I assumed was the counselor, nodded and walked with her second in command to the Hermes cabin. While they walked away, I heard the second in command mumble to her, "I knew we should have activated the mines today." My eyes widened, but I shook it off.

I walked to the Demeter cabin next and knocked on the door. A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes answered, "Yes?"

"Capture-the-Flag meeting in Hermes cabin," I said.

She nodded and turned around. She yelled into the cabin, "KATIE!"

I covered my ears, "A little warning next time, eh?"

The girl gave me a sheepish smile, "Sorry."

Another girl, who I assumed was Katie, walked out the door with the first girl and headed towards the Hermes cabin. I looked at the list. Aphrodite cabin was next.

I walked over to Aphrodite cabin and knocked on the door. An eight-year-old girl stuck her head out, "Yes?"

"Capture-the-Flag meeting at Hermes cabin," I stated.

She nodded her head and yelled back into the cabin, "SILENA!"

I covered my ears, "OW! Will you girls give me a warning when you do that?!"

The girl shrugged, "Sorry. My brothers are used to it. I forget the other campers aren't."

A girl with black hair and shockingly blue eyes appeared, "What do you need, Kennedy?"

"This boy wants you for the Capture-the-Flag meeting," Kennedy said.

"Ah, okay," Silena nodded.

Silena walked towards Hermes cabin. I followed, "I noticed that the other cabins I went to, the counselors had a second in command to help plan. Why don't you?"

"I'm the only person in Aphrodite cabin who likes to play Capture-the-Flag. The rest just sit around and try to make themselves look better," she answered before asking, "Were you the boy who wouldn't kneel to Theo?"

"Yes," I responded before realizing what this meant, "You were the one who elbowed me, weren't you?"

She smiled, "Yes. No hard feelings?"

I shook my head, "No hard feelings. I don't want to be kicked out."

She nodded and we continued our way to the Hermes cabin in silence. I opened the door and we both walked in. Travis Stoll started the meeting, "Okay, here is the situation. Athena's team took the creek side of the forest. This means that they have the advantage because they have Theo, who can control water."

Clarisse held up her hand, "Stop right there. My cabin can take the little squirt out."

Connor nodded, "Thank you, Clarisse. Charge the flag as fast as you can, Theo will be defending it. Hermes cabin will lay traps beforehand and try to divide and conquer the opposing team. Silena, you help us." Silena firmly nodded.

Travis continued, "Demeter cabin, defend the flag. Use the plants to your advantage. Our team has less cabins, but we can win this with cleverness. Athena might be the most strategic, but if we do the unpredictable, we will win this." I raised an eyebrow; _Those kids are in perfect sync._

We all nodded. Clarisse and her second in command went back to their cabin to tell them the plan. Katie and her second in command went back to Demeter cabin to tell them the plan. Silena stayed with Hermes cabin, so she could help us lay down traps. Connor looked at each person, "Chris and I will take this part." Connor pointed to the northeastern quadrant. "Silena and Noxtos, take this part." Connor pointed to the southeastern quadrant. "Travis and Katrina, take this part." Connor pointed to the northwestern quadrant. "Finally, Hope and Christina, take this part." Connor pointed to the southwestern quadrant. We all nodded. Connor handed us each a backpack with traps in it. Silena and I headed off to our quadrant.

When we got there, we split up. Silena went one way I went the other. I pulled a net out of the backpack and put it between two trees. Then I dug a pit and covered it with leaves. I took twenty water grenades and laid them around the flag, but marked each spot with a tiny Demeter sign, so Demeter cabin would know where they were. After Silena and I finished, we walked back to the Hermes cabin and we waited for the rest of Hermes cabin to come back. Connor and Chris came back first, then Hope and Christina, and finally Katrina and Travis.

"Everyone's traps laid?" Connor asked.

We all nodded.

"Good," said Travis, "The quadrant that you placed traps in, that's the quadrant you defend. Got it?"

We all nodded, again.

"Okay, try to learn what you can from the other team, but be subtle about it. Do whatever you can to try to find weaknesses," Connor said.

Once again, we all nodded and left the Hermes cabin. I saw Apollo cabin playing basketball, "Hey, do you mind if I play?" I asked.

Michael Yew, the counselor of Apollo cabin, shook his head, "Nope, come join. At least we will have even teams now."

I walked over there, "What position and who are my teammates?"

Michael looked me over, "Go play power forward. Alyssa plays point guard, Lee plays shooting guard, Austin plays small forward, and I play center. The other team consists of Will at point guard, Kayla at shooting guard, Victoria at small forward, Cole at power forward, and Alex at center."

I nodded and took my position at power forward. Alyssa started with it and passed it to Lee. Lee dribbled down the sideline before passing over to Michael. Michael drove to basket and scored a lay-up. We quickly got on defense and got ready. Kayla passed it to Will who dribbled around a bit before passing it to Victoria who faked a shot and passed it to Alex who dunked it.

The game went on for a while. We were down 98-96 with 24 seconds left. I started with it and passed to Michael. Michael passed it to Austin who shot for the game winning three. The clock buzzed. The ball bounced off the rim, off the backboard, rolled on the rim for a bit before falling in. We won 99-98. Michael led our team with 37 points, Austin had 20, Alyssa and Lee each had 15, and I had 12. Will led the other team with 28 points, Cole had 22, Kayla had 18, Victoria had 16, and Alex had 14. We heard the horn to go to dinner.

I sat at Hermes table and got two slices of pepperoni pizza and a Sprite. I ate it and put some of the food in the brazier for my mother. I then followed the rest of Hermes cabin to get ready for Capture-the-Flag.

Once we were all ready, we walked to our territory. There we met Silena, Demeter cabin, and Ares cabin. Clarisse and the rest of Ares cabin stood right on the border, ready to charge. Demeter cabin had two of their cabin stand next to the flag while the rest hid themselves around it. Silena and I moved to our quadrant and waited. Chiron blew the conch horn. Ares cabin charged across the border, surprising some Apollo campers who weren't expecting such a sudden charge. They beat them and kept moving. While I was watching, I heard something snap. Annabeth and three Athena campers charged Silena and I. Silena used her spear, twirling it like a staff. I tapped my gauntlet and my shield appeared. The first camper slashed at me with his sword. I blocked it with my shield and punched him in the gut. He doubled over, gasping for breath. I turned and saw two attacking Silena. Before I could go help her, Annabeth slashed at me with her knife. I knife handed her wrist, making her drop it. Then I brought my knee up, into her nose. It started bleeding and she fell backwards. Figuring she was done for now, I attacked the two people who were fighting Silena.

Silena flipped into the air, so my shield strike would go underneath her. It connected with her opponent's legs, cracking the shin. Then Silena slammed the butt of her spear into her other opponent's nose, knocking him out. We stood and grinned. Then we saw Clarisse heading our way with the flag. We ran over to help defend her. Clarisse crossed the border and the flag shimmered before changing to be blood red with a boar on it. Chiron called out, "Champion: Ares cabin!" Ares cabin, Hermes cabin, Demeter cabin, and Silena all cheered.

We all walked back to the campfire, congratulating each other along the way. When we got to the campfire, Chiron looked at our team with a very disapproving look. We all looked at each other wondering what happened. Then I noticed, out of the corner of my eye, the four Athena cabin campers, who had attacked Silena and I, wore very smug smirks on their faces. _They told Chiron that Silena and I roughed them up a little. Those little scumbags._ Chiron spoke to us, "It has come to my attention," _You mean that those little weaklings told you_ , I mentally commented, "that two of your teammates beat up some of the Athena campers. According to the rules, there is no maiming, killing, or beating up. Your team has an automatic loss." Silena and I looked at each other, eyes wide. This was bad. Chiron said, "You can accept the loss, or try to defend the two who did it."

I raised my hand. Chiron looked at me, so I asked, "How do we defend the two?"

Chiron nodded, "Great question, Noxtos. Either in court or in a fight of the two parties. Your team has two hours to decide how you plan to do this."

Connor spoke up, "Chiron, who is the accused on our team?"

Chiron looked at Connor before looking at Silena and I, "It is Silena and Noxtos." Our whole team looked at us and we both gave sheepish grins. Then we looked at each other and ran for our lives.


	3. I Go To Court

**AN: Wazzup, guys? So thanks for the support so far. These first three chapters probably seem to be coming in incredibly fast. But that's because I had these pre-written already. Chapter Four won't probably come for a little bit. I'll try to get it done by next week Wednesday. Also, the poll is still up on my profile. If you have any suggestions for a different girl, please comment that. Just no Annabeth or OC. But check the poll to make sure that you aren't suggesting one I already have. Thanks! Now to the story:**

 **I Go To Court**

Silena and I ran far and deep into the forest before we finally stopped to rest. We could hear our team searching for us. Silena yanked on my arm and pulled to an area with a pure white boulder in the middle, surrounded by fragrant roses, apple trees, and, strangely, a lettuce garden. I reached out with my earth senses and immediately knew that the boulder wasn't natural. "What is this place?" I asked.

Silena grinned at me, "Secret place." She walked to the boulder and placed her hand on it. A softly glowing, pale green light pulsed gently around her hand then vanished and the boulder moved to the right, showing a staircase leading into the ground. My eyes widened as I watched. I sensed that the stairs led deep into the earth. Silena walked towards the staircase and beckoned me to come down. I followed her down the staircase as the boulder slid back into position. When we reached the bottom, I looked around the room before saying, "Do you believe in too much purple?" Silena grinned and shook her head. The walls were purple. We were walking on purple tile. There was a purple couch and a purple TV next to some purple chairs and a purple refrigerator. I grinned back before saying, "Let me guess. There are grape sodas and purple grapes in the fridge."

Silena grinned before replying, sarcastically, "How could you have possibly known, Sherlock?"

I grinned, "A matter of simple logic and deduction, Watson." We laughed hard before walking to the fridge. Silena handed me a grape soda before getting one for herself. I asked her as I opened it, "May I ask why you have this hiding place in the middle of a forest?"

Silena shrugged, "Just to get away from things, y'know? As counselor of Aphrodite cabin, I'm really busy sorting out who gets which make-up when and all that, so it's nice to have a place where I can go and relax." I nodded. I liked to get away from training occasionally and just locked myself in my room, so I understood. Then I realized something, "We need to decide whether to go to court or to fight the four Athena children again."

Silena nodded, "I agree. Let's lay out the pros and cons of each choice."

I nodded, "Okay." Silena grabbed a pad of paper and a purple pen and we started going through the pros and cons. After about 30 mintues, we go to this. Going to court pros: No injury risk, able to defend ourselves without bloodshed, people won't think we're bloodthirsty, and Chiron seemed to like going to court better. Going to court cons: Athena cabin, being the wisest, was the jury (this was unfair for various reasons. Though, we could convince Chiron not to let Athena cabin be the jury). Fighting pros: We could probably beat them again, no one is really expecting us to do it (the looks on their faces would be hilarious), don't have to unconvince Chiron of what he thinks happened. Fighting cons: Four against two is unfair and everyone would think we were bloodthirsty.

Silena and I both agreed we should go to court. We exited the underground room, which, as it turned out, was given to all Aphrodite counselors by Aphrodite and changed to match the counselor's preferences. We left the woods and made it to Chiron. I stepped forward and said, "We will go to court, on one condition." Athena cabin started looking smug. They thought they would win this. Annabeth asked, "What's the condition, newbie?" I smirked and replied, "That Athena cabin isn't the jury." The entire Athena cabin looked flabbergasted. I grinned, "Do you agree?" Annabeth shrugged, "Sure, whatever, we'll still win. We're the wisest, don't you know?" I nodded, "And Chiron, could you act as judge _and_ jury please?" Chiron nodded, "That seems fair. Annabeth, Noxtos, you have 30 minutes to prepare. Silena, you will act as Noxtos's lawyer. Annabeth, you may choose which of your siblings is yours."

"Sir," I asked, "Why is Silena my lawyer?"

Chiron looked at me, "Annabeth is accusing you of all of it and that Silena just fought while you dealt the injuries." I glared at Annabeth, causing her to shiver. I kept glaring at her until she looked away. Then Silena and I went to get ready.

Thirty minutes later, we returned to the arena. Chiron had had some campers set up two tables, one for Silena and I and the other for Annabeth and her brother, Malcolm. Chiron sat in his wheelchair behind a desk with a gavel. For kicks, Aphrodite cabin had given him a specially designed for centaurs judge cloak. Why they had that, I have no idea. All the campers were watching from the stands of the arena. Chiron nodded to Connor and Travis to open up the court. Connor began, "We welcome you all to the case of _Stone vs. Chase_."

Travis continued, "Miss Annabeth Chase accuses Mr. Noxtos Stone of using excessively violent and brutal fighting tactics in today's capture-the-flag game."

Connor spoke once again, "Miss Annabeth Chase's lawyer Mr. Malcolm Wilson will be presenting his case."

I watched the Stoll brothers in amazement. Those kids were in perfect sync. Malcolm stepped forward, "Thank you, Connor and Travis." Connor and Travis nodded, grinning, before sitting down. I scanned Chiron's face and saw surprise on it. Obviously, this isn't what he had thought was going to happen when he asked the Stoll brothers to introduce the case. Malcolm took his notes and began, "Today I will be explaining the reason why I'm here, what Miss Chase's problem with Mr. Stone is, and how I believe punishment should be issued. First, I am here to explain Miss Chase's problem and what I believe punishment should be. Mr. Stone, my client believes, has used excessive force in the recent capture-the-flag game against her and her siblings. As you can see, the siblings of Miss Chase are full of injuries and Miss Chase herself has a bloody nose. The rule book considers this maiming and in the rules, Chiron specifically states, quote, 'No maiming', unquote. My client and I believe that Noxtos should be kicked out of camp." Chiron nodded to Malcolm, "Thank you, Mr. Wilson. You may be seated." Malcolm nodded and sat.

Chiron looked at Silena, "Miss Beauregard, you may present your case now." Silena nodded and stood up, "Thank you, Chiron. Today, I'll state why Mr. Stone shouldn't be punished and how it is that he didn't use excessive force." Silena pulled out her notes before continuing, "Mr. Stone shouldn't be punished because he didn't use excessive force which is Miss Chase's whole case against him. The reason he didn't use excessive force is that he was acting in self-defense. Chiron, you yourself teach us how to defend ourselves. How are we supposed to use that training, other than in capture-the-flag and practice, when quests aren't issued all the time?" Chiron nodded. Obviously he agreed with the statement. "In addition, no one told Noxtos the rules that we play by. Chiron, I hate to put you on the spot, but as activity director, you should've told Noxtos the rules." Chiron nodded in agreement, "You are right, Miss Beauregard. Noxtos is not guilty of any charge made against him by the Athena cabin. Everyone dismissed." We all stood and left.

Silena and I walked to the woods where we broke down laughing. "D-d-did you see the l-l-look on Malcolm's face?" asked Silena between laughs. I nodded, laughing. After we finally calmed down, I looked at Silena and said, "I need to ask you a serious question." Silena looked at me questioningly, "What is it, Sherlock?" I smiled briefly at the nickname before asking, "Do you ever feel, I don't know, abandoned by the gods?" Silena looked at me with shock, but answered, "Sometimes, Noxtos, sometimes. I mean, my mom lets me use that cave and all, but I just don't see how the Olympians can let us all die to monster attacks and all that." I nodded before saying, "I could be just saying this because I haven't been claimed yet, but it sure feels like I have been abandoned." Silena nodded, "How about you meet me here tomorrow and we'll go through each activity to figure out your parent?" I nodded, "Sounds good, Silena. See you then." I turned and walked back to camp.

I told Connor and Travis that I was going to take a nap and went to the cabin. I lay down on the floor and spoke to my mom through my mind. _Mother, when will I get claimed?_ My mother's voice entered my mind, **_Patience, my child, in due time. I am trying to summon the strength to do this. You know that claiming you under a different goddess's symbol is impossible for Olympians. I can barely do it and I am more powerful than all the Olympians combined._** I nodded, even though I knew she couldn't see me. _Good-bye, Mother, I am going to try and get some rest before dinner._ My mother's presence left my mind and I slept peacefully.

I woke up to feel Chris shaking me, "Noxtos, the bonfire is gonna start soon." I groaned, rolled, and stood up. After jamming my baseball cap on to cover my unruly hair, I walked out the door with Chris.

We got to the bonfire and I sat next to Silena. A boy from Hephaestus cabin glared at me before sitting on the other side of Silena. I asked my mother in my head, _Who is this boy so I may defeat him when the time comes?_ _ **He is Charles Beckendorf.**_ _Thank you, Mother._ When Apollo cabin started singing, the whole camp joined and we sang camp classics like "Old Echidna had the Chimera, E-I-E-I-O", "Where, oh Where has my Cerberus gone?", and "Skip to my Quest".

After marshmallows and s'mores, Chiron announced the schedules for the next day before dismissing us. The Hermes cabin went back to our cabin and found look standing in the doorway with an angry expression on his face, "Which one of you did this?" We all looked at him in confusion, "Did what, Luke?" asked Christina, the youngest member of Hermes. "This!" he moved his hand in front of him. It was stuck inside the backpack I had placed, "I can't get my hand out!" We all cracked up. "Seriously, who did this?!" he screamed. I raised my hand, grinning, "That would be me."

Luke calmed down, "Well, at least it was the newbie. Nice prank actually. Any idea how to get it off?" I shook my head, "I think you should talk to Chiron about it." Luke sighed. He told the rest of us to sleep before going to the Big House to talk to Chiron. I got into my sleeping bag and quickly fell asleep.


	4. A Goddess Claims Me

**A Goddess Claims Me**

I woke up the next morning with a fresh sense of satisfaction. The Hermes campers now trusted me after I had the guts to prank their councilor. Also, my mom's plan was in motion. With most of Hermes cabin behind me, I could move on to my next conquest: Aphrodite cabin. I already had gained the trust of their councilor, but now I needed to gain the rest of the cabin's trust. That would be easy because Silena trusted me so much.

I walked to the breakfast pavillon to get something to eat. I grabbed pancakes, eggs, and orange juice from the buffet. I ate quickly before dumping some into the brazier. _For Mother. Hope this helps with getting to claim me under a different symbol_. Then I ran to Hermes cabin with a mischievous smirk on my face, "Connor, Travis, I've got a great idea for a prank on Demeter!"

Connor and Travis looked up at me. They had run out of ideas and were trying to brainstorm some. Connor asked, "What is it?"

I grinned, "Well, you know how Alayla is really into shoes?"

They both nodded.

"Leave a pair of shoes that will fly her all over Camp Half-Blood on the doorstep that says, ' **To Alayla, From Luke** ', because then it will be like a double-prank."

They both grinned. Travis said, "Great idea, Noxtos. I really hope you're Hermes' son."

I shook my head, "Probably unlikely, Travis."

Travis nodded, "I know, but one can always hope, right?"

I grinned, "Yep. So what's next for Hermes cabin?"

Connor shrugged, "We're kinda free today."

I nodded, "Okay, I'll just probably be in the arena if you need me." Then I ran off towards the arena.

When I arrived at the arena, I saw Clarisse La Rue, head counselor of Ares cabin, practicing against Luke whose arm was not stuck in the backpack anymore. I grinned as an idea to surprise them came to mind. I quickly tapped my gauntlet and my shield appeared on my arm. Then I threw the shield, Captain America-style. It bounced off Luke's sword before crashing into Clarisse's shin guard. Then it flew back to me and I caught it one handed before slipping it back onto my forearm.

"Mind if I join?" I asked with a smirk. Luke shook his head unbelievingly, "Noxtos, how'd you get so good at that?" I smirked again, "If I told you, I wouldn't be good enough to beat you, would I?" Luke grinned, "Guess not. And to answer your prevdious question, yes, you can join. If it's alright with Clarisse." Clarisse growled, "Come on, newbie, show me what you can do."

I smirked, "No problem. Come and get me." With that, I back flipped three times and landed twenty feet away. I stood up to find Clarisse's spear flying through the air towards my face. My eyes widened and I could barely move enough to not get killed. The spear still slammed into the bicep of my shield arm and my arm went numb, as well as starting to bleed. I gnashed my teeth as the wound kept growing. Grabbing the spear shaft, I pulled the spear out of my arm and gritted my teeth as the feeling of pain rushed through my arm.

Clarisse smirked, "C'mon, Noxtos. I thought you couldn't be beat. Guess you're weaker than most people realize." I growled before standing up and attempting to throw my shield. The pain was too much though and I fell to the ground, blacking out. The last thing I heard was Clarisse's mocking laugh. _I will kill her._

When I woke up, I noticed that I was once again in the Big House, specifically the common area. There was a strange leopard head above the fireplace, but otherwise, the place was empty. I tried to stand up to walk out the door, but I fell face-first onto the floor. _Ugh…_

I heard a voice, familiar and friendly, "You should stay on the couch." Then two strong hands grabbed my arms and laid me back down onto the couch. I groaned. "Water." The figure nodded, "Of course, m'boy." At that phrase, I realized Chiron was taking care of me. _How badly am I hurt? Usually Chiron lets the Apollo cabin take care of injured people, unless the people are incredibly injured._

Chiron returned with a cup of water. "Here you go, Noxtos." Then he handed over a square of ambrosia. "Eat this as soon as you finish your water." I nodded, then winced as the slight movement of my head sent racks of pain all over me. "Chiron, what happened?" I winced again as my jaw began to sting.

Chiron looked at me, with… _Is that pity?! Why, you stupid little horse-man!_ Chiron spoke, "Clarisse threw her electric spear at you, which is why it hurts more than normal. If you had left the spear in, it wouldn't have done as much damage. But when you pulled it out, the electricity went throughout your entire body. I don't know what it might do to you now, though.

I nodded, "Okay, thanks for that Chiron."

About a week later, I was back to my full battle-ready self. Occasionally, I would get tingles throughout my left arm, as a leftover from the injury. Chiron said the tingles would most likely stay with me throughout my life. Clarisse had gotten the punishment of cleaning the bathroom while I was in the Big House because 'she should've known better than to attack a new demi-god with an electric spear.'

Anyways, I was eating dinner in the pavillon when, suddenly, everyone stopped what they were doing. I looked up at the sudden silence. "What?" Then all of a sudden there was a scramble as all the demi-gods and Chiron kneeled. I looked above my head. There was a bright, shining, holographic snake above my head. Inwardly I was smiling. On the outside, I asked, "What just happened?"

Chiron stayed kneeling and said, "All hail, Noxtos Stone. Son of Demeter, goddess of fertility, the harvest, plants, and the earth." I put on a look of astonishment, "Demeter?! No freaking way!"

Mentally I called out to my mother, _Nice job with the snake. Especially considering it is both yours and Demeter's symbol. Does that make it less difficult?_ My mother responded **_Thank you, Noxtos. And it did make it a little easier._** I nodded mentally before returning to reality and moving my food over to the dinner table. Then, with a pang of worry, I realized something. It was common knowledge that Hermes cabin loved to prank the Demeter cabin. _I'm going to really regret pranking Luke._


	5. An 1

**So, because of a review I got, I've been mulling over the fact that the electricity stayed in Noxtos's body. Because of this, I made a minor change to Chapter Four. It's not huge, but I think it'll help with the overall plot.**

 **On a side-note, please go check out this one-shot I posted about a Percabeth marriage proposal. Also, PM me for one-shot requests. I don't promise to do them, as I like to focus on this story, but if something seems like a really good idea, I may do it.**

 **In demigoddishness and all that,**

 **Thanatoschild**


	6. The Prophecy is Issued

**The Prophecy is Issued**

Living with the Demeter cabin was a whole lot different from the Hermes cabin. For one thing, it was less chaotic and I didn't have to hide my backpack and such underground so someone wouldn't steal it, namely Connor or Travis. The second nice thing was that I got my own bed space. There were only five children of Demeter, four girls (Alayla Anderson, Katie Gardener, Corinne Mason, and April Brown) and a boy (Damian Hunt). Obviously, Damian, being only eight, was incredibly excited about having another boy in the cabin.

The first thing he said after I was claimed was, "YAY! Another boy! BEST! DAY! EVER!" I felt touched. Ruffling his hair, I said, "Thanks, kid. If we're brothers now, can you tell me your name?" Damian grinned, "I'm Damian Hunt, Nox. Do you mind if I call you Nox? If you do, then I'll call you Noxtos. It's just that Noxtos is sorta hard to pronounce and I'm only eight, so it'd really help if I could just call you Nox."

Laughing, I said, "Hold up there, bronco. If you talk too fast, my ears might fall off from trying to keep up. And, yeah, it's perfectly okay if you call me Nox, I understand. I had problems myself when I was a kid." _Wow. I can't believe I'm lying to a little kid._ _ **My son, don't doubt the mission.**_ _I'm not, I just don't like lying to eight-year-olds._ _ **Fair enough, but don't forget what you have to do.**_

Damian smiled, "C'mon, Nox, let's go take you to our cabin." Smiling, but not really feeling it, I followed Daiman to the Demeter Cabin. The outside of the Demeter cabin looked like a normal wooden cabin, except for the excess of plants and the grass all over the roof on top of the cabin. Painted brown, like rich soil, the cabin stood like all the wooden cabins in Camp Half-Blood. The grass grew vibrantly green across the roof and flowers of all sorts surrounded the cabin. One of the coolest features was the giant sequoia tree that grew through the center of the cabin. In fact, there were rumors that the cabin itself was just an extension of the tree.

Walking into the Demeter Cabin, I could tell that those rumors were true. The beds were giant flat branches that had grown into the shapes of queen-sized beds. A wall of branches sectioned off each bed; because of this each person received their due privacy. This worked because each Demeter child could move the branches out of the way using their powers in order to exit the rooms. My mind was blown by the sheer size of the tree. It was massive. At least 50 yards in diameter at its widest and 50 yards in diameter at the thinnest. I don't even want to know how tall it is. The number is probably incalculable. I looked at Damian, "How come no one can see how big the rooms are?"

Damian gave me a secretive grin and said, "We are actually inside of the tree. The cabin is merely the roots, but no one knows that because only children of Demeter can see it."

 _Mother? How do I see all this?_ _ **As my son, you can see anything connected to me.**_ _Ah._

I nodded at Damian, "Cool, dude." I noticed my responses becoming more curt. _Relax, Jackson. Relax!_ I sighed, "So, anyway I can get my stuff from Hermes cabin without having to go over there?"

Damian grinned, in a way only eight-year-olds can, "Yep, the roots of the tree go throughout the entire camp. Plus, the roots are hollow, so we can just travel them to the Hermes cabin, grab your stuff, and come back without anyone noticing."

I raised my eyebrow, "Well, that's mighty convenient."

Damian grinned, "I guess. We use it to pull pranks on Hermes."

Bemused, I asked, "Wait, you guys play pranks on _Hermes_?!"

Damian nodded, "Yeah, it works really easily. They don't know how anyone does it, so they don't say anything, because no one would believe them."

I smirked, "You're a tiny little demon, aren't you?"

Damian grinned, "Yep! Now, do you wanna go get your stuff?"

I nodded. Damian continued grinning and said, "Let's go!"

I followed him to a small door off to the side. He opened it and jumped in, "Come on, Nox!" I jumped in after him. It was very dark, but I was able to follow him with relative ease, using my amazing power of direction…also, he talked the entire way, but I'm pretty sure that had nothing to do with it.

Damian said, "Even though it's dark, Mom's connection with plants helps us to find our way through. I've got the entire thing memorized."

My eyes widened slightly in the dark. _This could be slightly problematic. Mother's powers don't extend to plants. Rocks, dirt, and sand is more her specialty._ _ **You're right. Even though you can see through the illusion, that's only because it's connected to me. However, controlling and seeing your way through here will be problematic.**_ _Any hints?_ _ **Figure it out.**_ _Gee, thanks._ _ **Perseus Jackson, was that sarcasm?**_ _Sorry, ma'am._ _ **You better be.**_

I nodded at Damian, "Thanks for the tip."

Damian grinned, "Course." He continued to talk a mile a minute about different things, especially Myth-o-Magic, which seemed to be his favorite game to play. Then he started talking about the different practice sessions we have at Camp. Then he shut up quickly and said, "We're here." Maneuvering around Damian, I poked my head up into the cabin of Hermes. Luckily, none of them were back yet. Quickly climbing out, I grabbed my bag and dashed for the hole, doing a baseball slide into it. Closing the hole, I then followed Damian all the way back to the Demeter Cabin.

"Well, that was exciting, right, Nox?" Damian asked, eyes wide.

I ruffled his hair, "Sure, little buddy."

Damain pouted and patted his hair down, "Hey! I'm not that little!" Damian was right. Standing at 4'6", with a lean, but slightly muscled body, Damian was definitely a big eight-year-old. From studying up on children of Demeter, I knew that they grew faster than most kids. Plus, Camp training and the amount of food we all ate tended to pack muscle on the campers, especially the boys.

Then I heard the alarm call go off. My eyes widened. _What's going on, Mother?_ _ **This is not of my doing.**_ _Crud._ Looking at Damian, I said, "You know what we have to do." Damian adopted, or tried to adopt, a fierce expression. Instead, his expression was more a cross of a frown and a grin. Kinda like if half his face was trying to frown and the other half grin. Sighing, I tapped my leather gauntlet, turning it into the shield.

Damian's eyes widened, "Cool!" I smirked, "Thanks." Then I ground my teeth as my left bicep began to tingle. _Not now. ERGH!_ I tried to ignore the pain as I said, "Get to the Big House, Damian." Damian nodded and ran into one of the tree roots, presumably the roots to the Big House. As I exited the door, I saw Alayla coming towards the cabin.

I put my hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry about Damian. He's already on his way to the Big House."

Alayla sent me a grateful smile, "Thanks, Noxtos." With that, we both turned around and ran towards where Chiron was ringing the alarm bell. Theo, holding a bronze sword with the Greek inscription _Anaklusmos_. _New sword, not bad._ _ **Don't try to get a hold of it. Only those of the sea can use it.**_ _Dang it._

Theo looked at Chiron, "What's the alarm about?" Chiron opened his mouth, but then I saw it.

Pointing at the mass of shadows coming our way, I said, "I suppose that's what it's about?"

Chiron nodded, "You'd be right."

Poor Theo was still confused, "What is it?"

Chiron spoke, confirming my suspicions, "It's Hades."

The mass of shadows entered the camp before dissipating and revealing a somewhat built man with gelled back black hair and dark pitiless eyes. "WHERE IS THE SON OF POSEIDON?" Hades' voiced boomed across the camp. Obviously Hades had a flair for the dramatics…but then again, so did all of the gods.

Theo looked up, a look determination crossing his eyes. My one thought was _This guy is either incredibly stupid or incredibly brave._ Theo stepped forward, "I'm right here, Lord Hades. What d'ya want from me?"

Hades looked down at Theo, "Hello Theseus." _So that's why his name's Theo…_ Hades continued, "I know you have my Helm of Darkness, as well as Zeus' Master Bolt."

 _Theo did what now?_ My mother's voice came into my head, in a deadpan tone. **_Obviously you need to keep track of events at Camp better._** _Yeah, no duh._

Theo looked at Hades, disbelieving, "I don't know where all you gods are coming up with these ideas, but I didn't steal anything. Heck, I didn't even know any of you existed before I arrived here."

Hades looked down at Theo, "You dare lie to a god? If you do not return it to me by the summer solstice, you will never see your mother, again." Theo's eyes widened before dropping to his knees in shock. With that, Hades disappeared in a mass of shadows.

One of the Stoll brothers spoke up, "So...quest?

As it turned out, a quest was commisioned and Theo went up into the attic of the Big House where I assumed the Oracle of Delphi now lived. When he came down, despite our differences, Theo was adamant about me coming.

"Noxtos, dude, I really need you to come. I mean, I know we've had our differences, but the prophecy..." Theo trailed off, as if he knew it was hopeless.

I sighed, "Whatever, Theo, I'll come. Just don't expect me to get along with you. Any idea who else is coming?"

Theo shifted uncertainly, "Yeah...I was thinking of Annabeth..."

I clenched my teeth, trying to restrain my anger, "Okay, it's up to you."

Theo smiled, his sea-green eyes flashing happily, "Thanks, Noxtos." I just shrugged, smiling slightly before heading back to Demeter cabin.

Upon entering the cabin, I went straight to my bed and immediately began communing with my mother. _Does this put any twist in the plans?_ _ **While I did not see the son of Poseidon being a thief, I believe going with him is the right course of action.**_ _Do you know what the prophecy says?_ _ **Disappointingly, no.**_ _Alright._

Then the bell rang for the bonfire in the middle of Camp. I got up and walked over to the fire. _I suppose now they'll announce the quest and all that._ As I made my way there, I was joined by Silena. "Hey Sherlock, wassup?"

I shrugged, "Well, you mean, besides Hades appearing in Camp, Theo just asked me something."

Silena's eyes widened, "Y-you-"

I put my finger on her lips, "sshh. You'll find out at the bonfire." I smiled as she pouted, but we continued to the bonfire, in companionable silence.

Once we found a log to sit on, the same big guy from Hephaestus, Charles. We both leaned back and glared from behind Silena's back at each other. Silena, talking to a sister of hers from Aphrodite, was completely oblivious to us. Finally, silently, declaring a draw, Charles and I leaned forward again.

Chiron stepped forward, and immediately, everyone looked up at him and all conversations went silent. Yeah, Chiron kinda demands that sort of respect. Chiron smiled and said, "As Connor Stoll so elegantly put it, 'So, quest?'" Chiron smirked slightly at Connor. Connor then stood up and bowed. Chiron continued, "Theo Kelton has accepted the quest." He motioned to Theo, who stood up. "Theo would you mind telling us who your companions will be?"

Theo gulped and said, "I'll be bringing Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena and Noxtos Stone, Son of Demeter with me." Annabeth and I stood up, glared heavily at each other and waved to everyone. Then all three of us sat back down.

Chiron smiled and said, "Alright. The three of you pack your bags and meet at the top of Half-Blood Hill tomorrow morning after breakfast." With that, the Apollo began leading us in singing before we all went to our cabins.

After I made my way to my bed, I grabbed my backpack and threw in a couple days' worth of clothing, some drachma, and some nectar and ambrosia. With that, I was about to go to sleep when Chiron came into the cabin and asked me to follow him. _He knows._

As I followed Chiron, I asked him what he wanted. He smiled at me and said, "I know you're good with that shield, but I feel like you should use some other weapon too. Because of that, I'm taking you to the armory."

Mentally, I breathed a sigh of relief, out loud I said, "If you think so, Chiron."

Once we entered the armory, I was shocked, not only by quantity of weapons, but also by the diversity. There were classic Greek swords, axes, spears, etc. However, they also had non-ancient weapons like a couple guns, spiked nun chucks, and brass knuckles.

Chiron guided me through it and said, "I've seen your fighting style and it's a lot more up close and brutal than most, so I took the liberty of setting aside some weapons for you to try." He led me to a small corner where a pair of spiked brass knuckles, a wicked looking triple-ball flail, and a brutal barbaric style battle-axe sat. I looked at them in amazement. _These are my kind of toys._

I picked up the flail with an evil gleam in my eyes. On the side of the handle, engraved into it, was the Greek word Καταστροφή or 'Destruction'. I looked at Chiron, "This is going to be a bit inefficient to carry around…"

Chiron smiled and said, "Grab one of the chains." I did so and it immediately turned into a dog-tag style. Instead of dog tags, the necklace had three tiny spiked balls hanging on it. I pulled it on, feeling the balls digging into my skin, but I ignored it. I then picked up the battle-axe and swung it around a couple times. I put it down, shaking my head, "This thing's a bit heavy to be used effectively."

Chiron nodded, "I figured as much."

I then slipped on the brass knuckles, "Now, these, I could definitely use." Chiron smiled, "Now imagine them as a ring."

I did and immediately, the brass knuckles turned into two rings. One on each middle finger of my hands. The rings glinted, even in the dim light of the armory. I read the sides on each one. I muttered under my breath, "σεισμός…Earthquake."

I smiled, "Thanks, Chiron."

Chiron nodded, "I would've like to help train you, especially on the flail, but I think you can figure it out."

I nodded before Chiron dismissed me and I headed back to my cabin, getting some much needed rest.

 **AN: Thanks for the reviews guys. Especially to StarCarnage for the help with the last chapter. *salutes StarCarnage* Don't forget about the poll on my profile. Right now Bianca Di Angelo has the lead with 37.5% of the votes, Silena Beauregard has 25% of the votes, Katie Gardener, Clarisse La Rue, and Hazel Levesque each have 12.5% of the vote, and Piper McLean has none.**

 **Yours in Demigodishness and all that,**

 **Thanatoschild.**


End file.
